Separated
by LadyTrez
Summary: I slept soundly for the first time in my life. No one woke me for a glass of water. No one screamed at me every few seconds to roll over. It was bless, so peaceful, I wasn't sure quite how to handle it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just some quick notes before the story. T****his is after the anime series. Crona is living with Maka, Soul and Blair in their apartment. This is a CronaXMaka, and Crona's a BOY! And a Big thanks to Coli Narago for editing this for me, and added the last couple of sentances. OK, enjoy.**

* * *

Did you know my blood is black? Did you know that every move I make, every breath I take, every thought I think is shared with another? Sometimes I wish I was like any other teenager. Going to parties or staying up late studying. Even being with the girl I love. But that would never happen. Not as long as he was still inside me. As long as the life giving liquid that keep me alive is a demonic black.

I'd been spending more and more time with Professor Stein. We had talked about the possibility of separating Ragnarok and I. My life long harasser was all for it.

"To be free of this loser? Where do I sign?" He seemed more then happy to be able to do what he choose, and not have to dictated by what I did. But I still wasn't sure.

He had always been there with me. While I was in the dark, or when Medusa would beat us, even when we came to the academy. If he was gone, for once I would truly be alone.

"You would still have to be partners." Professor Stein had explained to us. "Your souls are so intertwined you would never find another partner again." He had spent countless hours showing and explaining to us how it would be done. When it was all over, my blood would still be black, and Ragnarok would still be able to harden it while we were touching, but we would finally be two separate beings. I had talked it over with Maka and everyone else. Almost everyone thought it was a great idea, but when it came to the opinion I cared most about, Maka couldn't decide what she thought about the whole thing.

After months of planning, it was finally the day. The surgery lasted 12 hours, and recovery a few weeks. After the first day my part was over. But for a few days afterward I could still hear Ragnarok's screams as they worked to keep him stabile. When they finally brought him out of the operating room, his whole body was a mess of bandages. I had nightmares of him that way even years after.

It was about two weeks after I was out of the sick bay before the bandages were removed from Ragnarok's face.

I held Maka's hand tight as each of the gaze strips came off. My eyes were shut when the final layer came off.

"Oh my god." I opened my eyes to see Maka with her hand over her mouth. I couldn't look. But I had to.

He had hair and skin, and for the first time, a real face. He had told me so many times how he wanted a face of his own. It wasn't his own, but it was still a face. His hair was short, and pink. The purple strikes almost looked like highlights. He turned to look at me. It was looking in a fun house mirror. He looked just like me, apart from the two rows of stitches that ran down from either eye, and a look of joy and contempt.

"So, Ugly, how do I look?" It was no doubt that that voice belonged to Ragnarok, but coming from a mouth that looked like mine, and the irony of his sentence was just to much to bear. I ran to the hallway and threw up on the tiles.

"Crona!" Maka had her arms around me. "Crona, are you gonna be ok?"

"Why, Maka?" My voice was shaking "Why does he look like me?"

I wasn't the only on upset by the out come. When Ragnarok finally got his hands on a mirror, nearly beat me to death. I guess I deserved. Professor Stein told us that because we had been infused for so long that my physical features, had developed under his mask.

"You didn't have much of a face really. The shape of your skull and the shape of Crona's are almost identical." Stein try to explain to Ragnarok as best he could.

"So they're like twins?" Maka held my hand though the whole conversation.

"Exactly." Stein light another cigarette. "And Ragnarok's anatomy isn't stable enough to attempt so kind of surgery to charge it. For the time being, there's nothing to be done."

"So I'm suppose to run around looking like him!" Ragnarok pointed accusingly at me.

"Well you don't have to look exactly like Crona," Maka cut in. "Those scars will never go away, and we could always cut or dye your hair." Maka was so smart, and so calm. Those were the things I loved about her most.

"And I'm going to be taking beauty tips from you, Ugly?" I wanted to hit him. But Maka did it for me. Ragnarok's new face was already bleeding from the impacted of Maka's copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Tsubaki and I will be over tomorrow to dye your hair. Come on Crona." We left Stein smoking and Ragnarok rubbing his forehead.

"Are you okay, Crona?" Maka put her hand against cheek.

"I'll be fine." I had my knees pressed to chest. Soul and Blair were fighting in the other room. I cringed every time something fell.

"Why don't you go lay down. You look pale." I did as she asked, but couldn't sleep. All I could think of Ragnarok's screaming voice.

_"It's your fault! You idiot! It's all your fault!"_ His words rang in my head all night. At some point, Blair came in and sat on the foot of my bed.

"What's got you all down in the dumps?" Blair's perpetually cheerful and ignorant attitude shone through, even if those around her were breaking down. To be honest, I didn't always know how to deal with it.

I didn't answer her.

Apparently that was alright with her, because she just transformed into her fluffier form and fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

I watch as her chest rose and fell. Then i remember something, that caused me to stop breathing for a moment. Tomorrow would be Ragnarok's first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hooray another badly written FF! Woot! Yeah, I didn't really think this one through. I don't think it's going to be more then 5 or 6 chapters, maybe even 4. idk, we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

He was late coming in to class. The egg on the back of his head, and black*star's pumped up attitude was at least a safe indication why. His hair was a shiny black and it wasn't quite as long as mine. I kinda felt envious. He had gotten all the attention from Maka, and he had no appreciation for it.

"Hey, Crona." Maka put her hand on mine. "How about we go and see a movie tonight? Just you and me?" I couldn't believe my ears. Maka's eyes were sweet and happy, almost like it was joke, but Maka isn't really a joking person. I didn't know how to answer her.

"R-really?" I didn't know how to deal with what was going on, but I was so happy. Then he came to ruin it.

"What's up ugly?" Ragnarok slide into the seat next to me. "Finally get the girl? Did you tell you have her picture under your pillow?"

"Ragnarok!" I wanted to suck him back inside me so he would shut up.

"I'm just kidding." Ragnarok laughed evilly.

"Ok everyone, it's time to start today's project." Stein said setting out this tools for another dissection lab. "Today we'll be exploring what the inside of a witch looks like." He pulled off the sheet covering the slab in the front of the room to reveal the witch Catherine wriggling desperately. "As you know all witches have an animal form. This witch takes the form of a crow. And because she can take this form, that is the form we will be dissecting." Professor Stein went on explaining about the soul and the technique we would use to do the lab. I was trying to lesson, but the witch's frightened eyes cause me to look away. I caught of Ragnarok sitting next to me. His mouth was drooling. I knew he hated witches as much as I did, after what we had gone through with Medusa. But I had never noticed how much he enjoyed seeing their blood spilt. Maka must have notice how uncomfortable I was because she made a comment to Professor Stein.

"Professor, you told us last we that we were going to be having a test about the witch's soul _before _we actually cut one open."

"Oh, that's right. Well wouldn't you all rather do this now rather then later?" Stein looked at us all, his eyebrows raised. He had also had as much of blood lust as Ragnarok, but in a different way. A resounding "NO!" came from the whole room.

"Fine." Stein lowered his arms "Well, I'm not done writing the test yet, so I guess we'll just have a study hall while I work on it for next class." He covered the table back up and wheeled his way out of the classroom.

"So Crona" Maka said turning to me "What about that movie?"

"Oh, are you two going to go out tonight?" Liz interrupted our conversation sitting in front of us on Maka's desk. "Could Kid and I tag along?" Everyone knew Liz and Kid had been together for sometime now, and Maka was a big supporter of the relationship. "It could be like a double date." Liz smiled as Kid came to join us as well. I didn't want them to come, Maka had said "Just you and me." And this time it would be_ just_ the two of us.

"Sorry guys. It sounds like fun, but we're gonna go celebrate Crona's freedom from, _that." _Maka gestured towards my forced partner, who was attempting to get even with Black*star from that morning.

"See what you mean." Liz's said frowning at my almost twin. "We'll just go out to dinner then. Right Kid?" Kid just nodded, he was to busy rearranging Maka's pencils on the desk.

"Sigh. I'll see you around Maka, I have to get him away from the writing tools before he has a spaz attack." Maka waved as Liz pulled her boyfriend away from the desk.

"Maka I..." I was so nervous every time I tried to talk to her. I took a deep breath "Thanks."

"No worries." She smiled. "I want this night to be special for both of us." She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I feel my face turn red. The next thing I knew Ragnarok was shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, fish face. Rise and shine." My eyes came into focus to see Ragnarok's twisted grin and Patty's bubbly one. "I heard your going on a date with Miss Priss. Mind if we tag along?"

"huh?"

"Great. We'll meet you at the movies then." I could hear his menacing laughter as he escorted Patty down the hall. I buried my face in my heads. My moment of happiness. My alone time with Maka. All gone.

**A/N: On to writing chapter 3~ Way!**


End file.
